Induction and modulation of virus and hormone receptors are being studied in animal models to determine their roles in the pathogenesis of viral diseases as well as to characterize the influence of virus infections on pre-existing metabolic disease. In concept with these studies, clonal variants of pantropic virus are being studied in an attempt to relate specific diseases to differential expression of virus receptors in host tissues and specific antigenic determinants.